This invention relates to a metallic building frame structure and, in particular, to a clip for securing a vertical stud to a horizontal runner to provide a wall partition or the like. The most pertinent prior art known to the applicant at the time of filing is embodied in U.S. Pat. Nos.
222,590 PA1 1,998,688 PA1 2,132,832 PA1 2,290,002 PA1 2,350,093 PA1 2,863,184 PA1 3,001,615 PA1 3,309,825 PA1 3,332,188 PA1 4,018,020
More specifically, this invention provides a metallic structural element of stated characteristics for establishing a building partition of generally conventional form. As evidenced by the above noted patents, metallic frame structures of this nature have been utilized in the building industry for quite some time because of their generally high strength, lightweight characteristics. However, many of these structures, as well as the procedures needed to erect them, are relatively complex. Similarly, a relatively large number of different building components and special shapes are required to assemble a single partition. As a result, these prior art structures are relatively difficult to erect and oftentimes require specially trained workers to assemble.